User blog:SlashLion5K/Lion's Top 10 Least Favorite Characters
So all of us have those characters that get under our skin. I dunno about you, but I've got a lot of those. Keep in mind that this is just my opinion and you're free to disagree but hey, gotta be negative sometimes, huh? Welcome, folks, to the bottom of the barrel. These are my absolute most hated characters in fiction. Dishonorable Mentions Now before I get started, I'm gonna give some dishonorable mentions that barely missed the list, but I want to talk about anyway. 5 Ooh boy. Kirito. Who doesn't hate this guy? Well honestly, while he's a huge Gary Stu, an extremely bland character and just overall badly executed, I don't give enough of a crap about him to put him on the actual list. Kirito definitely isn't cool or anything, but I never really gave a shit about him in the first place, and there's many characters I hate WAY more, as you'll find out. 4 Bayonetta. Fucking come at me. While I have nothing against the Bayonetta games personally, the character herself bugs me. Heavily. I don't really see too much in her character other than acting weirdly sexual, and it isn't a great single trait to have if you ask me. Not only that but she annoys the hell out of me in Smash 4, where she doesn't even belong in the first place. Why the heck is she in it, and why is she THIS unfun? To top it off, I really DON'T like her personality, it annoys me. 3 Voldemort is an excellent villain. Precisely why I hate him. This guy is so well-written at being an unlikable character, and easily fulfills his duty of making you hate his guts. He's torn apart so many innocent lives, is essentially the root of all the hell that breaks loose for Harry, and even affected many of his friends' lives negatively. He nearly destroyed and stained the world, and honestly, I wanna clobber his bald Saitama looking ass head in. 2 So I almost put Broly on here and then remembered this annoying psychopath. All I have to say about Zen-oh is. "what the fuck" 1 Now there's a fine line between being funny and outright revolting, and this racist, unnecessarily abusive sociopath has crossed it to the point of being irredeemable with no return. What saves Peter from being anywhere higher on this list is that he was actually funny at the beginning and my hatred for him hasn't built up just yet. With that being said, let's get into the actual thing. 10 Naruto is generally a pretty great show. Most of the characters are likeable and/or relatable, and if they aren't, they've got some redeeming qualities. But this bastard known as Danzo Shimura has absolutely NO redeeming qualities whatsoever. He's just a selfish sociopath that is okay with murdering an ENTIRE FAMILY just for his own cause. And he justifies his shit by saying it should be the way of a ninja. What the fuck has this asshole been smoking? Do you really think it's okay to have someone murder their entire family because of spite, and then mock the last survivor for his brother's death? Fucking hell no. During most deaths in Naruto, I cried. But this one? It just made me happy. 9 So I had a long argument with myself about whether I should put Adam, Yang, or Ruby on the list, but when I thought about it more, I really do hate Ruby's guts. I never liked RWBY, and I think Ruby is a big reason why. She's another one of those annoying main characters, but this time it isn't even done right. There ARE no extra traits to Ruby at all. Plus she tries WAY too hard to pander to anime fans, and in a western show, that just isn't a good thing. 8 Despite how Pokémon is my favorite franchise of all time, it's got it's fair share of hateable characters. And as much as people like this guy, I never really got the appeal of Decidueye. He's just a weird looking owl that performs terribly in the main game AND competitive, has a buttload of weaknesses, and people treat it like its the new king of starters. At least for Greninja and Charizard, they are either good in competitive, or have forms that make them very good, but Decidueye, even with its derpy-ass glasses design and overall uselessness, is praised like Charizard 2.0. And don't even get me started on the fanbase of this guy. They act as if a single loss for him is unacceptable and can't move on for a while. And Rowlet and Dartrix? Ooh boy. I'm not even gonna get started. 7 Now it's no secret that I DESPISE My Little Pony, and from all the characters in the show I find myself hating, Pinkie Pie is hands-down the worst offender. Her voice is like static microphone screeching on steroids. Not only that, but she has THE most annoying personality among any other character I've ever known. To put the cherry on top, Pinkie to me represents literally everything wrong with MLP. Literally. Everything. 6 I have just flamed half of the people on this wiki. Sans is just that one character I never got the appeal of. Aside from the entire "karma lol" thing, which a lot of better characters represent in way superior forms, Sans isn't more than an overly loved character that doesn't do much more than troll and annoy you with some of THE worst puns I have ever heard. How do you even like someone for being annoying? 5 Big Smoke. Big. Fucking. Smoke. GOD I hate this guy. For starters, this meme was never even funny. It was just a stupid wank meme randomly created because of ONE LINE. Literally a few minutes after this guy's memeification people run the joke, which already sucks, into the ground. I felt hatred burning within me for this guy mere seconds after he became a meme, and it stuck. Seriously, if you're gonna meme an obscure character, then at least try and make it funny and don't kill it right after it starts. 4 Ooh man, don't get me started roasting Elsa. I actually kind of liked her when the movie first released, but boy have things changed since then. Almost all her fans are little girls that treat her and her movie like the next Toy Story 3. Her song and character developed well, but geez Louise, it wasn't THAT good. Plus the more I watch Frozen, the less I find myself enjoying it every time. I don't know why, but just something about Elsa and her fanbase ruin the magic for me. Not to mention she's one of the biggest Mary Sues in Disney animated history. Why the hell do people like this character even? She's so poorly executed she might as well be the protagonist of a joke film. 3 This. Freaking. Guy. I had a brief period where I didn't despise this guy so much, but then memories of the fact that his character has now devolved to nothing BUT fart jokes changed my mind. Wario is like, funny, if you're 5. And it doesn't help that his fanbase treats him like some sort of king among characters when he's essentially nothing BUT now wasted potential. 2 I hate FPS with every fiber of my being, but Overwatch gets on my nerves more than the rest just because of how overhyped it is. Not only are the characters barely ever anything special, but almost all of them are needlessly overhyped. And ESPECIALLY Tracer. With one of the worst voices in video game history and a fanbase more toxic than Salandit spit, Tracer is nothing more than a character people like for one unappealing trait that otherwise has EVERYTHING going against her. And I don't give a crap what you say, Overwatch, was NOT worthy of Game of the Year. 1 And the absolute WORST character in fiction is... Ah, yes, the unholy union of Pinkie Pie and Sammyclassicsonicfan, with some vodka thrown in. Literally what the hell was the Sonic team thinking when they made this character? Not only is Amy incredibly annoying and a shit character that absolutely NEVER shuts up or develops, but she's also the source of a toxic fanbase that won't stop shitting out furry fanart. And that only scratches the surface of my hatred for this character. She started a Sonic love interest, and grew quickly into something you just wanna run over with twenty bajillion steamrollers with superheated wheels. Honestly, the Sonic games would be better off without her existence. And don't even get me STARTED on how useless she is and never does anything special. EVER. Burn this character. Leave her in the flames of a demonic dragon, and for the love of anything good, never take her out of there. Category:Blog posts